Death Note Notebook in the Prince of Punk's Hands
by Sailor Billion Dollar Princess
Summary: Death Note/Wrestling crossover w/SLASH Shannon Moore wants to be champion. He wants to get respect from the fans, and his co-workers. After being looked over for the cruiserweight title, Shannon finds something that can help him to get to the top.


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Death Note nor Shannon Moore or anyone in the WWE. Everyone owns themselves.

Note: Hornswoggle is still the Cruiserweight champion. Also, Shannon and Jimmy are not a tag team yet.

I'm going to warn you ONE MORE TIME!! This story has SLASH/YAOI!! TWO MEN BEING LOVE WITH EACH OTHER!! DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF MEN TOGETHER IN A ROMANTIC WAY, DON'T FUCKING READ!! IF YOU FLAME, I'LL LAUGH AT YOU!!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: RAGE IS YOUR FRIEND

Limping and holding his ribs, a sore Shannon Moore couldn't wait to retire in the dressing room after facing a monster by the name of Mark Henry. Fearing that he would get eaten by The World's Strongest Man after the match, Shannon quickly sipped out of the ring, and away from him. After getting a few pats on the sweaty back, and nods of approval, Shannon limped into the shower. While he stood there as the hot water washed over his small toned body, he closed his eyes to remember the days of WCW.

WCW, the place where he was worth something to the fans. Sure, he once belonged in a boy band called 3Count with Shane Helms and...that other guy, but at least people respected him. After the breakup of the 'band', he went on with a single career, feuding with the other cruiserweights in hopes to get the Cruiserweight title. His star shined as bright as anyone else. Even some fans wanted him to feud with Kidman or Mysterio. But, those would be dream matches never happened because a more bigger and powerful being came to their home, and took it all away.

That being was name Vince McMahon

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months slowly turned a year. After doing some indies shows, his former boy band member gave him a call, and told Shannon he was in the WWE. Wanting to gain the fans' love once again, he jumped right into it. It took a while to get use to the demanding schedule, but it was worth it as long he could get his hands on the cruiserweight title. But, Vince thought it would be great that he would team with Matt Hardy, so he had to pushed the dream of the title back...again.

Teaming with Matt was...interesting. He could do without the beatings, and being a total tool for someone that believed that he's more popular than Jeff. Well, at least he would get a shot at the cruiserweight title soon.

Right?

"Alright boy! Ready for your match?" asked a loud thick Irish accent male as he, and whoever with him entered the dressing room. Shannon's eyes snapped open, leaving his memories behind. Peeking from the corner, he saw the owner of the voice, and his friend. Fit Finlay and his buddy, Hornswoggle took a seat on one of the benches while the smaller Irishman has the Cruiserweight title around his waist. Too wrapped into their own world, they never noticed the punk wrestler spying on them. Grunting his reply, Hornswoggle grinned like a madman as he nodded fast.

Eyeing the prize around the midget's waist, rage started to rise up in Shannon. He couldn't believe it! That midget got a shot at the title before him, and won! Being a McMahon or not, he shouldn't have that damn title. It belonged to him, The Reject! The Prince of Punk, Shannon Moore! He should be in the spotlight on Smackdown! Not Hornswoggle McMahon.

"Well, I guess it's true, Mr.McMahon can't keep it in the pants for nobody!" he said to himself as he took a soaped washcloth to his lean stomach. Lose in his own world yet again, he didn't noticed Hornswoggle and Finlay had left the room. As soon he walked out with a towel around his wraist, he was greet by the sight of Shane Helms.

The other man jumped in surprise, then he smiled. "Hey."

Shannon looked at the ground, trying not to look into Shane's eyes. "Hey." he repeated back in a whisper.

"What's wrong?" Shannon finally looked up at his friend. Seeing the pain in Shane's dark eyes, Shannon kicked himself and sighed.

"Nothing," he lied, quickly glanced away. "Just tired."

"Oh," Shane said, smiling at his smaller friend. "I guess, going out is out of the question."

"Where you're going?"

"To a club with Hardy, Jimmy, some of the other guys." Taking Shannon by the hand, he waited to get his attention again. Once Shannon's blue eyes met his brown ones, he gave him that smile and said, "Come with us. Maybe we can come up with some ideas for eveyone's characters."

"Okay. Let me get dress, and dropped my shit back at the hotel." Shannon agreed. He took a step to the right, allowing Shane to entered the shower. As he walked towards his locker, he quickly stole a peek at Shane's naked ass, then looked away before Shane might catch him looking.

* * *

_Dear J,_

_As must I don't want to, I can't help but to fall for him. It been two years since me and Shane broke up, and I think I still can't let him go. I know! I know! It was my idea to break up after I found out he cheated on me with some jobber. His excuse? "I wanted to try something new'_

_Bitch_

_I know for a fact he wants to get back with me. He would anything to get me back with him. He's even dating Maria, CM Punk's ex. Don't get me wrong, women are great, but he could have gotten a better chick than her! From what I heard from Punk himself, she's a total ditz! Then again, I can be a blonde too...shit! Anyway, I hope this night out won't end up with the club burning down._

_LOL!!_

_Punk love,  
SM_

Shutting the book, and putting it his bag, Shannon sat Indian styled in the middle of the bed with his chin in his palms. Wearing bright red Tripps pants and a plain black t-shirt, he stared at his black fingernails while trying to figure what to do. He wanted to call Shane and tell him that he needs some sleep, but something is stopping him from doing it.

_Maybe it's faith _he thought, then he got off the bed, and out of the hotel room. Later on that night, he sat in the corner with Matt Hardy, Jimmy Wang Yang, Paul London and Brian Kendrick as they watched Shane and Maria 'dancing', which looked like a live porn show from the way they grinded against each other.

Matt leaned over to Shannon and said, "Sucks huh?"

"You can said that again." Shannon replied, then he took a gulp of beer. He griped the glass tighter in his hand as he watched Shane teasing him with his body, and the blowup doll named Maria. "Bastard." he muttered under his breath. Glancing over at the other table, he saw Paul licking off the drink Jimmy poured onto Brian's stomach. Shannon looked awa y in disgust.

"Wanna leave?" Matt asked Shannon, putting his arm around Shannon's shoulders, and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Shannon rolled his eyes as he pushed a drunk Matt off of him.

"Yeah, but I'm going back alone," he told him, grabbing his jacket from the back of chair, and walked out without saying goodbye to anyone. As soon he walked out, rain poured down on him heavily, but he continued on muttering curse words with his head down low so no fans could noticed him. He decided to take the back alley way to the hotel, but he stopped and pulled out his wallet to get a picture of him and Shane holding each other, posing with peace signs. He stared at the picture for a few seconds, then he ripped it up into tiny pieces as he started to sob. "Fuck you, Shane!! Fuck everything we had!! I wish you was dead!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping that Shane would hear him. Dropping on his knees, Shannon continued to sob what seems like forever while hugging his wet cold body with his arms.

Unknowing to him, he didn't notice the tall dark figure behind him. The figure watched him with an amused look on his odd pale face, then a sick smirk appeared on his face when an idea formed in his mind. Not thinking twice, he disappeared. Not long after the figure left, something light and thick landed where he stood with a loud enough thud to get Shannon's attention. Thinking that a fan finally caught up with him, Shannon slowly turned around to face him or her.

Instead, no one was there but a black notebook. Confused, Shannon took the book in his hand as he stared at the silver written words on front. "Death Note." he spoke out loud. Pushing back his wet hair out of his eyes, he quickly looked around for an owner.

"Well, you maybe a blonde, but I guess you're one of those blondes that actually has a brain." a husky whisper male voice said, standing behind Shannon. Eyes widen, Shannon turned around, then up. What stood before him is a tall pale..guy with huge eyes with black around them, thin black lips with sharp thin teeth in his mouth, somewhat long spiky black hair stood perfectly in the rain, and wearing black leather clothes with a gothic belt hanging loosely on his bony hips along with spike brackets, a earring in his ear, and long fingers. Shannon's jaw dropped as he try to think of the words to say, but fear caught his words in his throat.

Feeling faint, Shannon fell on his butt as he glanced up at something that got even beat Khalil in height.

"Well, I guess spoke too soon." it spoke, then threw his head back with a laugh that sounded too creepy for words.

TBC?

* * *

I hope you like it!! I always wanted to do a Wrestling/Death Note crossover for a while now. At first, it was going to be a comdey fic, but I also wanted to make a dark wrestling fic. So, why not kill both birds with the same stone? LOL! Plus, I was having fun listening to the Death Note Soundtrack while writing this.


End file.
